When You're Saved
by LindseyNicole
Summary: This is based off of the book The Host. It's a story about a human named Josh trying to cope with the compications of having an invading soul in his body just like Melanie had. I would suggest reading The Host first but it's not necessary.
1. Volume

**Author's Note: I'll make this short and sweet, this is not staring the characters of the book. I may bring them in at one point but they are not the main characters.  
This story is based off of another human struggling to stay alive with a soul taking over.  
DISCLAIMER: The Host characters are in no way owned by me and all others belong to me.**

* * *

**Josh:**

Internal conflict: something I thought people with that multiple personality disorder suffered from, but I was far from that disorder.

Ever since I was 10 there was a war raging between who knows what, ghosts are what I called them. They possessed any body they wanted to without asking the permission of the host-y. Of course the host-y, or the humans, could tell when their life was coming to an end but their body was still going to live on; quite obvious as to when their souls death would occur; though no one knew how it would feel or if they could win out the battle that raged on inside them.

I've had it described to me as someone strangling you to death, letting you watch life pass by, torturing you by doing insane actions that would bring you to your death bed, then pushing you off the edge of a cliff letting you watch your demise. Of course you would have to suffer in the mind with these ghosts or leave the body it's not like you could just leave for the moments of insanity then come back. Even if they did manage to kill the body they would have a better chance of making it out with a perfect body while you suffered. How cheap.

_Oh shut up already. You think that's torture? Try listening to yourself bicker and complain then compare the two!_ The girl, or rather ghost, groaned in my head.

_My head, my thoughts._ I replied stubbornly feeding off of her annoyance. It seemed to be my only source of entertainment now-a-days.

_You're such an immature jerk Josh, did you know that?_ She said again, annoyance burning through her words.

_And you're a body stealing whiny baby Riley._

_Look who's talking Mr. My-life is over, and it's not like I planned to take over Josh Minefields body; I prefer girls to be quite frank with you._

That shut me up for a little bit. Ever since Riley has been with me I knew it was hard for her to be put into my body, while I was a boy and she was a girl. She never really explained to me what happened to her little mishap but she made sure I was aware that she was not happy with it at all.

_Quit feeling sympathetic for me, I don't need anyone's sympathy. I just need a way to get you out of this body._

_I can feel whatever the heck I want to Riley, and I'm staying here. Deal with it._

We were still adjusting to each other; Riley and I were like puzzle pieces to the same puzzle but at totally opposite ends. I understood her perspective on most conflicts and vise versa but when it came to personalities and decision making skills she might as well me tofu while I was a piece of steak.

Riley was one to make her pains and sorrows known to the world where as I would rather bottle them up and throw them away, spare people the misery. But no, that's just not how Riley did things. She has to be sure you know when she wants you to know when you're flat out wrong, to know when your opinion should be kicked to the curb, and to let you know that you are no good and to just get lost. I feel bad for her last host; they must have been tortured to death, wanting her to just shut up. It all but makes me wonder why she came to this place to find a new host.

_They willingly and happily gave up their body to me._ Riley growled nice and loud in the tiny head we shared.

_I don't think they knew what was happening to them. From the way you described some of them it doesn't sound like they were the most intelligent beings to roam any surface._

_They were perfectly aware; they just weren't as greedy as you stupid, little, pathetic humans._

I ignored her now, trying to dull down this fight that was now maintaining a volume of eighty out of ninety.

_Can I have some quiet time please?_ I asked kindly but with a hint of sarcasm; all of her talking was annoying.

_Okay, leave this body and you can have all the quiet time you want!_

I sighed while she controlled the body; right now we were making a sandwich.

I heard her rambling on with long complaints about this planet and the creatures that lived here. A minute later she was all tuned out and I could finally have a little while of quiet time, my time.


	2. Retarded

**Josh:**

My quiet time ended soon after Riley finished eating her sandwich.

_Did you know your allergies are annoying?_ She asked cleaning up the mess which the sandwich preparation had created.

_You learn to live with them._

_Well they're stupid and I'm not going to miss them when I leave this defected body._

_Everyone has some type of allergies, you know; and you really believe you're going to leave this body? _I asked wondering what theory was behind her logic. My guess was insanity.

_Just for your information if I wanted to leave this body I could happily do so right now. _Riley said offended.

_Then why don't you? It'd save me and_ _you a whole lot of suffering._

_I am _not _giving up on a host. I never have and I never will, "deal with it"._

_Very funny._

_Naturally. I'm just trying to make this more entertaining for me, if you suffer in the process I'd be a whole lot happier._

_Not happening, I find your annoyance with me entertaining. Guess we entertain each other._

_Indeed we do. _She replied, heavy in her sarcasm tone.

_Why are you always in a bitter mood? _I knew it was a low blow but I couldn't help but wonder.

_You really want to know why?_ She snorted out, amused I presumed.

_Of course, since you don't want to quit and I am not giving up I think it's best to know how to get you in the best mood. Maybe we could figure a way out of this._

_Why should I tell you? So you can use that to make me _more _miserable._

_I think I could make you happy. Come on, you can trust me. Plus if I was planning something against you, you could read it from my thoughts._

_True. Okay I guess I can tell you._

_It's not like you're committing a crime. _I laughed out. She laughed at this too.

_I guess I'm not. So what really gets me is…is…_

_Come on Riley, spill!_

_Well it's stupid but, I get mad because out of all my hosts I think I enjoy this place the most. Even though you won't freaking disappear I think it's the best, and I kind of don't want you gone. That makes me furious, I should _hate _this place and I should _want _you gone! _She confessed in tears.

_Riley, it's okay to want a friend and to like this planet. It is really a nice planet; I wish you could've seen it before your type took over._

_I don't think a pollution filled planets can be anything near lovely. _Riley said sharply back.

_Since you're the genius, I guess you're right._

_You're just saying that to make me happy._

_Is it working?_

_A little. _Riley giggled.

_Good, now you better go to your job before they come looking for you._

_I guess so. _Riley said while grabbing shoes and locking the door.

_I remember the first time we went to work. _I told her while she walked over to the parked black truck. She inserted the key and then got into the car. Boy did I miss my car; the feel of driving it, the music blaring in my ear – even though I just got it.

Riley started the car and backed out onto the black pavement.

_You know I think your job is retarded, right?_

_Duh Josh, you think everything my type warped this planet into is retarded._

I laughed at that while she smiled and headed down the road.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was such a pain to write, I needed something to pass some time and this brought on some writer's block.  
I'm going to write it in both their views. Maybe not now but really soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's really nice to have support even though I just started with this. I have a dance tonight and I'm sleeping over at my cousin's house. Then band camp starts Monday. I should update in the morning and I really hope you keep reading.**


	3. Fabric

**Riley:**

The drive didn't take to long, it never did. I sighed and moved this annoyingly heavy body out of the car.

_Why do mean have to be so freaking _heavy_? _I jokingly complained to Josh. Since he was trying to make my misery a little better I figured I could do the same.

_Because unlike lazy girls we work out and junk like that._

I snorted; the thought sound stupid and totally irrational.

_What, we do! _He boomed in my head; laughter followed soon after.

"Riley?" I heard a voice call from behind me. At least the name worked for both a girl and a boy, which saved me a name change.

"Yes?" I replied hoarsely turning to see a very small and skinny woman's figure. She didn't look more than 30 or any younger than 20.

"Hello Riley, it's so nice to finally meet you." The woman said smiling offering her hand for a shaking.

"Umm, hi?" I said shaking her hand for a second then quickly dropping my hand back down to my side.

_Who the heck is she?! _Josh roared. I flinched at the volume in my head.

_Sorry. _He said in a now barely auditable whisper.

_It's okay. Now shut up so I can find out who she is!_

He instantly went quiet and I realized this conversation happened in all of three seconds; three seconds of this random old woman staring at me like I needed help.

"Oh where are my manners?!" she suddenly shrieked. "I'm your new Seeker, Meredith."

"Uhhh, nice to meet you Meredith." I said returning a tiny smile to her. _What the heck do guys do to greet random people who claim to be your new Seeker?_

_Beats me. _Josh laughed looking at what he claimed to be "the most hideous Seeker of life".

That's it, I had to laugh. That earned me a look from the Seeker Meredith that questioned my sanity.

"Are you alright Riley?" Meredith asked now truly concerned and questioning whether she needed to call the paramedics.

"Oh yea, totally. You just reminded me of my old Seeker." I said in the weirdest tone ever --cutting off laughter must be the reason. _That sounds like something a guy would say, right?_

_Totally. _He said laughing in a whisper.

_Whatever, I'm a cool guy. _I snorted back.

"I was just coming to check up on you and give you my number. If you need anything I will be here." She said handing me a business card and putting on a warm smile.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call if I have any problems." I said heading towards the office building.

"Bye!" Meredith said all perky and happy adding a peppy wave to go along with the goodbye.

"Great, happy-go-lucky Seeker."I mumbled as soon as I walked out of Meredith's hearing range.

_They're the best! _Josh said matching her peppiness.

"Totally!" I laughed out and opened the doors to the office. It was then that I noticed all the stares I'd earned by talking to myself.

_Next time pretend to talk on a cell phone. _Josh suggested laughing knowing that I had to remain serious as I walked to my office.

I sat down and sorted all the random papers on my desk into a junk pile. While doing that I managed to move the mouse to wake up the computer from it's slumber. Since people don't hack into systems anymore I don't think anyone really had a password protected computer. I thought of this while the sound of my keys drumming filled my ears.

My job wasn't all too important; sort the files of incoming and outgoing souls on every planet. Stupid souls always wanted to have a tabs on everything but of course this job helped me ensure that I was still where I was suppose to be on the file even if they did have me down as a male.

I really don't know what went wrong in the computer system but it randomly decided to register me as a male instead of a female. I did know if I were to bring that up though there'd be a lot of testing and a host switch, which seemed to me like giving up.

_I don't want another soul in me, at least with you I get to somewhat stay. _He admitted trying to make me feel better I guessed.

_Thanks._ I replied while pulling the tabs up on my file. Everything looked the same except for the new Seeker, Meredith that was listed to me. The file said she was 21; I was pretty darn close to getting it right.

_Flirt with her for me?_

_Heck no! You want her, you flirt._

_I could if I would._

_Really? _I asked shocked.

_No, I would never flirt with a life stealing alien._

_Gee thanks._

_Sorry, not you; you're a good one I guess._

"Riley, you're needed down in the lobby." A voice said through my telephone line.

"Wonder who." I said exiting my cubical and heading towards the elevator. I punched in the lobby key and waited for the doors to open in front of me.  
"Right this way sir." A girl said waiting by the elevator door. She had black hair that reached all the way down to her back. I would say she was about 5'6, very average height. The girl who looked about 15 or so lead me out of the office and to the side of the two buildings; one the office I worked in and the other the pizza shop that was right next to us.

Before I knew it there was a piece of fabric around my eyes and my mouth. I kicked and threw punches now not knowing how many of these people there were. They weren't souls, I was absolutely positive on that.

_We're going to die._ Josh said plainly with no feeling, already giving up I presumed.

_SHUT UP! We are going to _live_. _I said vivid with anger now.

"We got him Lina!" I heard the girl with the long black hair call out.

"Indeed we did." The person named Lina said in conferment.

**

* * *

  
Author's Note: Well I finally wrote it, the third chapter! This story is definitely taking some twists and turns I didn't really plan on. That's the beauty of it though, it's practically writing it's self like a movie in my head.  
Thanks for all the support on this, it means the world if I haven't already said that. That probably won't be my last time saying it either. I hope you liked this chapter, it's kind of a cliff hanger.  
xD**


	4. Unmoving

****

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, I wasn't at home and I didn't want to take advantage of my friends computer. Plus when I'm writing I tend to get lost in my own little story and become very unaware of my surroundings. Band is going great and it felt wonderful to update again. Once again I'm so sorry about this and I shall try to update more before school starts.**

**Riley:**

_Lina? _Josh questioned surprisingly.

_Yes, the girl said the name Lina, got a problem with that?! Was she like a past girlfriend or something?_ I asked totally confused by his random switch over from "We're going to die" to "Holy crap I think that's my old girlfriend". My thoughts were interrupted by his.

_More like she's my older sister. _He accused to straighten out my thoughts.

_My bad. So how did she find us anyways?_

_If I knew I would have told you by now genius._

_You sure you would have?_

_Of course, besides if I would have known this was coming she wouldn't have us tied up like this and they wouldn't be having the conversation they are having now._

That's when I realized they were talking; I couldn't believe I actually didn't hear them but Josh did.

_What are they saying?_ I asked a little nervous now as to what they could be talking about.

_They are just talking about how there success to the capture came to be. Very boring, you should be glad you weren't paying attention._

While he spoke in my head I tried to gain an idea of my surroundings. There wasn't anyone carrying me anymore so I knew we were probably in a car. I laid my head down to hear or feel the vibrations and sounds a car would make but I heard nothing. I didn't want to fidget in the bag because that might make them more anxious to tie me up even more; that's when I decided to feel where I was tied up and how strong the bonds were tied.

I tried to move my legs apart only to be stopped by a thinner cord that was pretty loosely tied. I then tried to shake my head; a slight pull was all I could feel. Next came my hands and they were tied the tightest with a medium sized cord. I sighed in the uncomfortable position.

_They were efficient. _I sighed.

_Definitely; where do you think they're taking us? _Josh asked with worry painted lightly in his tone.

_Probably near where they stay since it's so hard to get out without being caught now-a-days. At least for your kind, I'm still amazed that they got into a pretty secure office building. They must already be use to this._

_This isn't like Lina though; she is usually the gentle type._ Josh said totally trying to protect his sister.

_The new way of life has changed a lot of people Josh._

**Josh:**

Riley's last thought had such a bitter tone to it, it made me angry.

_Don't you say that about my sister!_ I roared.

_Gosh Josh, don't have a cow. I was just stating a fact of the obvious. You don't think you've changed since the invasion?_

Why did she always have to be right?

Of course I had changed, who hadn't? I use to be a very shy person who didn't like violence to much. My parents' troubled marriage taught me to hate it. Now I was willing to stand up for what I thought was right and I almost thrived off of violence. If my parents were still here they'd swear that I was a different person and most definitely not their son.

That made me think of Lina and what she use to be like, gentle but with an aggressive edge to her. She always made sure I was well taken care of before she even let a thought cross her mind about herself. I loved her selflessness; it always inspired me to be a better person.

Now I could see she definitely changed since I've been away from her and it brought on the feeling of crying.

_What happened to my sweet older sister?_ I cried out.

_She changed just like you did. _Riley said coldly.

I wanted to slap her for saying that but she was right, the evidence of this truth was right in front of me.

All of a sudden I could hear Riley's thoughts loud.

_Holy crap it's hot out. _She yelped.

Even though I had my eyes closed I could feel the sun rays hit the body I was held captive in.

I opened my eyes to see the view Riley was getting, sun setting shadows all over. That's when it finally sank in as to how many people were here.

"Welcome to your living heck." Lina said bitterly.

* * *


	5. Shattered

**Riley:**

_Oh yea, your sister's totally sweet. _I hinted with sarcasm in my head.

_This can't be Lina, maybe an evil clone. _Josh said trying to reason things out

_Totally Josh, 'cause that's so freaking plausible. Now shut up so I can get an idea of where we are. _No one was talking anymore, all I could hear was there laughter that was probably at me. I took in the floor of where we were; all dirt with the exception of a few dead leaves here and there.

_How could you not feel the car?_ Josh asked thinking about what he thought I'd be feeling.

Truth was I did feel that, I don't know why it didn't register though.

I then took in the sounds that my ears could pick and that's when I realized that there was no noise.

I took this moment gratefully to feel all the moister on my skin and the wetness of the dirt. I was going to say it was raining right now but we were out of it somehow. They must have dragged my body here and that's how I had all the moister on my skin. Why couldn't I exactly remember though, I know I was awake. There was no possibility these humans could erase my mind.

Josh just soaked all my thoughts in, pondering them quietly so I could think.

_Maybe they can. _He suggested lightly seeing as my thoughts were going nowhere but a dead road.

_With what technology though? They couldn't have gone into to town and just asked for one, first of all no soul would do that and secondly if you haven't noticed they're not souls._

**Josh:**

_They could have like a secret weapon. A huge gun they brought along maybe? _I pointed out to her considering all possibilities.

_Do you really think that's going to stop the souls, a big gun? _Riley said making me sound like I was insane.

_I guess not. _I thought shaking her tone off.

_Whatever it is it has to be very important and very hard to get. _She said absentmindedly while sorting out ideas in her head.

One thing that really annoys me about Riley is that she's always thinking and off in some different thought world. That's something I never did and probably would never do considering where it's gotten her. She's been bumped into, yelled at, she's missed an important job bus which caused us to go on this super long road trip – which was full of thoughts - , and a bunch of other things that could have been avoided if she kept her head in the game.

_Yea and you're so keeping your head in the game. _She snorted interrupting my thought process.

_I guess time with you and all your thinking has caused me to do the same. Thanks a lot. _I mumbled back looking through her view again.

What were they doing? All was silent after the chuckling stopped and I think it's been that way for a good five minutes.

_I think they went farther away to discuss a few things._ Riley said thinking the same thing as well.

_Then why don't we make a run for it?! _I yelled at her realizing this is waste escape time. I tried to get my arms and legs to move as I wished them to but nothing happened.

_Be rational, would they really do all of this to us then let us run away? They're still here somewhere._

_I guess not. _I sighed and all of a sudden Riley's thoughts tensioned and the jaw that was mine locked up tight.

**Riley:**

I felt someone kneel beside me though I didn't feel like looking to see who. They probably came to laugh at me or something so I just kept my eyes focused on the ground.

"We really don't want to kill you; it just comes off that way. I'm sorry you've been mixed up in this confusion man, you're just in a body of a person they really want." A voice whispered gently to me. It was a man's voice definitely, low and around Josh's age.

"I promise once this all gets sorted out you'll be happier where we send you, I'll pick the most perfect place for you." He said waking up my eyes to who he was and shattering all hope in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in a while, school just started and everything's been hectic as ever. This chapter was another one of those time passers but it still had some good information you might want to have later on. It also is another cliff hanger. xD  
Once again I'm so sorry for not updating but I wasn't inspired for this chapter so it usually takes me longer to write those.  
Please, please, please review, I really need some shaping and what not and just to know that people actually read. It always gets me nervous when only one person reviews and I start to think that this story won't go anywhere.  
Well, thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	6. Author's Note 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

You don't know how super sorry I am for not writing in a while. Don't worry; I haven't given up on this one yet. School has been my focus and now I really want to get back into writing and such. So I am determined to keep going with this story and start a new one, with spies! I have so many ideas; the hard part is getting them all down and making sense.

Thanks for the reviews and for understanding!  
-Lindsey


End file.
